Barry Allen
Barry Allen '''is a forensic scientist working for the Central City Police Department who develops superhuman speed after being struck by lightning and uses his gifts to protect Central City as '''The Flash. Biography Early Years Barry Allen was born possibly in 1993 in Central City to Henry Allen and his wife Nora. When he was a child, Nora was found dead and Henry was sent to prison after being wrongfully accused of her murder. Sent to live with a foster family, Barry became determined to prove his father's innocence and developed an obsession with forensic science. In later years, he started working for the Central City Police, devoting his spare time to clearing his father's name. Becoming The Flash While working late one night, Barry was struck by a bolt of lightning and developed superhuman speed as a result of the incident, with the side effect of his speed creating bolts of lightning that could short circuit or overload nearby electric technology whenever he moved. Sometime later, Barry stopped an armed robbery at a convenience store, using his powers to knock the robber unconscious and unintentionally causing the power to go out, unbeknownst to him that Alexander Luthor, Jr. acquired the security footage of him. Barry realised that he needed a suit when using the Speed Force, and so began constructing a suit that would be resistant to his superhuman speeds. Using materials that spacecraft use to survive re-entry, he began piecing his suit together piece by piece into a red armored streamlined suit, with a yellow lightning bolt symbol on his chest, taking inspiration from Superman's House of El on his chest. Suicide Squad The Flash is shown defeating a very surprised Captain Boomerang after an attempted robbery of priceless jewels in the villain's introduction. It isn't shown clearly, but this is possibly the first look at what can be assumed is either Central or Keystone City, due to the Flash's sudden response to the crime. Recruitment by Bruce Wayne An Alternate Timeline In an alternate timeline where Superman establishes a totalitarian regime with the help of aliens and takes control of the Earth, Barry fights alongside Batman. When the resistance discovers the reason behind Superman's rise to power, Barry travels back in time using the Speed Force and tells Bruce to find Lois Lane and to find us before returning to his own time. Appearance Barry is a man of average height for a male of his age with a lean appearance in comparison to other men of his age. He has brown eyes with fairly long dark brown, virtually black hair that sits just below his ears, but at some part later he got it cut. Whilst at work at the Central City Police Department as a CSI technician, Barry is normally seen wearing a white lab coat over his plain civilian clothing. As his super hero alter ego the Flash however, Barry wear's a form fitting red suit that covers his entire body and head. It has a fitted face mask that covers his head but leaves his mouth and eyes exposed, with there also being lightning-shaped earpieces. His body is covered entirely with protection pads scattered across the suit in various places, such as the torso, to better protect Barry, with the joints areas free for movement so he can run faster with little resistance. There is a white circle with a yellow lightning bolt in the center of the chest. Personality Abilities Barry's powers originate from an extra-dimensional energy field known as the Speed Force, which allows him to move forward into another plain of frequency and travel forwards and backwards in time. *'Super Speed' - Barry's main ability is subconsciously controlling his molecular structure in order to move, think, perceive and act faster than the speed of sound. All others can see of him when he is moving at such speeds is a blur or streak of motion and as such, he can move several feet or even several miles and back in less than a millisecond, making it appear as if he had not moved at all. His speed allows him to run across water or, at higher velocities, into another plain of frequency and through walls. A side effect of his speed is that his movements cause bolts of lightning to surround the area and could short circuit or overload nearby electric technology whenever he moved. His abilities enhance his momentum and the amount of force he can generate to inhuman levels, allowing him to simulate super human strength while moving at super speed and the ability to generate the force of a moving vehicle through collision and impact at super speed. He demonstrated this by sending a robber flying through the air and after attacking him at super speed. He is also capable of coming to a full stop despite the extreme force and momentum he generates being more than that of a moving vehicle. **'Enhanced Homeostasis' - Barry's body undergoes a preternatural form of natural homeostasis while using his powers, which allows him to surpass and avoid the dangers and natural hindrances of running at high velocities, such as reduced oxygen, extreme temperatures, and impact with resisting forces. *'Super Stamina' - Barry's body can sustain using his abilities for extended periods of time due to his enhanced metabolism. *'Healing Factor' - Barry's advanced molecular structure means that his natural healing process is vastly accelerated much like his running speed, meaning he heals from almost anything within hours or sooner depending on the severity of the wound. Small scratches or bruises will heal within seconds, moderate injuries will take hours. However, catastrophic injuries will not heal. **[[Longevity|'Longevity']] - His accelerated healing is capable of granting him an extended lifespan. His health & vitality are also enhanced as a result. Weaknesses As Barry is a normal human with no invulnerability, he is capable of being shot, stabbed or injured like any normal person if he is caught, meaning he must be extra careful not to be caught moving at normal speed. Equipment *'Flash Suit' - Barry Allen wears a protective scarlet suit as his superhero alter-ego, the Flash, to hide his identity from his enemies when he fights crime. *'Armored Flash Suit' - An exoskeleton of armor that sits over the top of Barry's normal Flash suit. This was created in the alternate timeline. Appearances *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' *''Suicide Squad'' *Suicide Squad (Novel) *''Justice League'' *''The Flash'' *''Untitled Justice League film'' Trivia *This will be the live action cinematic debut of The Flash. *This will also be the youngest version of the character; Ezra Miller is 23 years old. External Links * * References Category:Flash Category:The Flash Category:The Flash characters Category:Super-Heroes Category:Humans Category:Characters in the comics Category:Characters without powers Category:Metahumans Category:Characters with super stamina Category:Characters with super speed Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Recurring characters Category:Justice League members Category:Characters with healing ability Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Batman Vs. Superman characters Category:Justice League Category:Justice League Part 1 Category:Justice League Part 2 Category:Justice League Part 1 characters Category:Justice League Part 2 characters Category:Flash secret keepers Category:Cyborg secret keepers Category:Suicide Squad Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Batman secret keepers Category:Superman secret keepers